


Captured

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fuck Buddies to Lovers, Half jotunn reader, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Multi, OC, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, Smut, did I already say slow burn?, i swear it gets better as it goes, loki has insecurities, oc named sabrina, orginal charcter has insecurites, sexual content after chapter 2, then it goes downhill, updates take a while if you want quality content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sabrina had been top soldier at hydra since the winter soldier had been changed over to an avenger. Never once did she think that the same thing was going to happen to get all because a team member had been jealous of her. She also hadn’t thought that because of her insecurites she would find herself willingly becoming an avenger.°Updates at least once a month°Quality content takes time.





	1. Chapter 1

There I was. It was kind of funny how it happened actually. One of the jealous soldiers from my ranks ratted me out to shield. Many soldiers were jealous of me because I was not only, stronger but i was, smarter, quicker, and possessed magic which was a very large advantage. So as I walked down the street on one of my very few off days a women came up to me “excuse me miss but we have reason to believe your conspiring against shield and the avengers if you would come with us?” Of course like any sane person (who worked for hydra) i made to get away or kill her, so I ran like hell pushing men and women out of the way But I ended up knocked out with a bloody nose on the sidewalk. And now, I’m here, in a glass cage with shackles on my neck and hands, in a S.H.I.E.L.D Hellacarrier surrounded by heavy duty armed guards. Fun. 

“So your the Magician one-eye told me about.” I grimaced at the name  
“I’m no mere magician I will assure you. Let me out of these shackles and I’ll show you what true magic looks like.” The man sighs  
“Sweetheart if your trying to threaten me it’s not working. Look my names tony stark. Heard of me?” I sigh. Men. There so bland and uninteresting.  
“Hey! Earth to Houdini?”I looked to him uninterested.  
“Are you not amazed that I, the great iron man has graced you with his presence?”  
“Not specifically, no.”  
“Well I guess that means you don’t want to hear my offer.”  
“And what kind of offer would that be? Bribing me for intelligence I assume?”  
“Well actually...” the man rubs his head  
“Sadly you have to come with me to my facility anyway so we were hoping you would cooperate and listen and your release from us might be sooner then we previously thought.” He said with a sassy tone. I scoff.  
“I stand for myself and only me so if I talk it’s because I want to. Everything I do is because I want to do it.”

And so I had arrived at my soon to be residence. Through the flight Mr. Stark had continued trying to explain why resistance was futile.

Magic is simple really, it has 3 main types of wielders:  
1) they have only one type of magic they can use  
2) they have all mental or physical magic but can’t use the other  
3) they excel at one specific magic but if taught can use power for every kind.  
I am the third one, the main ability I have is telepathy and telekinesis. Having these can help when I’m on a mission, but, can back fire if the other is also good at mental magic, or, has good mental wards. With telekinesis blocking out or changing ones mind is easy, if only I could touch them. So if given the chance I will escape.  
“While staying at the facility we have a nice new glass room for you, complete with a bed, one bath, and a bookshelf, maybe a tv if your nice.” I growl. He is enjoying himself to much.  
“What do you want of me?”  
“Well my teammates and I see potential in you kid. We have 2 other magicians at the facility that could help to teach you how to handle your powers.”  
“That’s all you want of me? To use me as another form of a weapon. Your no different then hydra.”  
“Oh really. Well then I’ll just leave you in a glass container with no means of practicing or continuing magic and let you die without reaching true potential then.” His words strike me in the heart. He wasn’t wrong. Going to long without using magic could severely damage if I could use it ever again. Maybe I should just give up now, but, that wasn’t like me. I was strong willed, bull headed, never let others tell me what to do.  
“That’s the best you can do? Empty lies about potential? It’s against your teams moral to kill me.”  
“Oh we won’t kill you. You’ll just stay locked up till you cave or till you’ve served your sentence which is currently 5 years maybe longer.”  
“Sure...” and the conversation was over

 

I had been escorted off the Hela carrier by two guards up to the facility, I decided against struggling because now it would do nothing for me. They drag me in with stark walking in front of us.  
“While your here, should you decide, your powers would be a great asset for our team.” A sneer escapes my snarling mouth.  
“You think just because I’m captured I’ll feel compelled to help you?” The venom dripping from my voice so clear even the deaf could hear it.  
“I said should you decide.” He continues nonchalant.  
“Besides should you participate and play nice you’ll be able to come outside without having to have guards with you and be allowed freedom. But I’ll give you time to think it over, and believe me you’ll have plenty time while you sit in your glass room.” With that the conversation was clearly over. No doubt he could feel me seething behind him I could almost feel his smirk, but I just continued without a fight to my new ‘room’. 

I’ve been in this wretched glass container for a month now, I got meals every three ours, lights out at 12:00, I had a few books (all of which I’ve read now), My magic was slowly starting to give out, each weekend stark would come to see if I had changed my mind and I always told him no. Clearly hydra wasn’t looking for me. 

Thor came to see me twice and each time he said I remind him of his brother who is also in the facility. Apparently he caused some mayhem in New York and as penance he was forced to help the avengers. I had no clue who he was because  
1\. I wasn’t allowed to use or watch anything about current times  
2\. I was only told of the current avengers: Bucky(because I was in the same division as him), Thor, stark, Captain America, Hawkeye, Black widow(who I secretly admired), and dr. Bruce banner, also two shield agents: fury and hill.

 

“Good morning Merlin.”  
“For the last time stark I was locked up in hydra facility’s with no form of entertainment other then books.... Your nicknames have no effect other then annoyance.”  
“Geez, someone’s cranky today.” There was a beat of silence.  
“I already told you no stark.” I wave him off as if he was a fly.  
“Perhaps someone can.” He looks very distasteful and just his face was pleasing and moves from the door to let two people in. One of which I knew was Thor, the other I didn’t know.  
“Hello Sabrina! This is my brother that I told you of.” Thor says to me so loud that I swear I can feel the glass vibrating.  
“Mmhm” I look at them both. They didn’t look like brothers. The black haired one (who may I say is quite beautiful) looks at me with a flicker of interest.  
“Whatever your here to propose, I’m not interested.-“ stark and Thor went to cut me off but I continued.  
“Now if you’d let me rot in here quietly I’d love that. Oh and maybe bring some more books I’m quite bored of the ones I have.” I look away utterly indifferent. Though the black haired one was cute I doubt there is much he could offer. And as if he read my mind.  
“I could offer plenty. Many things that others would jump at.” His voice was silken like that of an angel but it spoke the devils words. Whether it was me imagining it or he intended it the double meaning wasn’t lost on me and soon enough I was in a full on laughing fit. As I calmed myself I looked to him.  
“Of course. Yes. Please continue your majesty.” At this point honestly I was done. I hate this glass cage and I can’t do anything because apparently one of the people who can do magic here aided in something that binds my magic so I can’t just escape. So why would I play nice. Play into their hands, find their motive, use it against them. Little did I notice the feral flash in his eyes. Thor continue for him.  
“Sabrina, we know your magic is slowly getting worse and worse and if you don’t use it again soon it could be gone forever. We want to help, Loki will teach you more magic if you help us.” Ahh so that’s his name. Loki. Suits him. And he’a the other magic dude  
“And what makes you think that enough for me to just give up so willingly?”  
“Well it’s just an offer so you can take or not.” Stark now cuts in. Clearly he has a problem with Loki being here. Hmmmmmm seeing him this disdained maybe if I take this offer he’ll get even more upset?  
“And what if I take it? What are the precautions?” I was right with those words he looks absolutely outraged and confused. Where as Thor looks absolutely gleeful. And Loki... his emotions are harder to read. It looked as if he was a predator and I prey but there was something curios deep down.  
“Well-“ Starks voice brakes my train of thought.  
“In about two weeks we will have an initiation ceremony for you if you so choose, Wanda, and peter. Loki has decided not to officially join but will be going to the after party-“ he rolls his eyes “then you can start lessons with him. Of course we have a bracelet that makes it so you can’t use magic on any of the guards or avengers.” It sounded as if he wanted me to use it on Loki. “Also me and Bruce want to run some test on you when you use magic to compare it to Loki and Wanda.” I nod processing.  
“And I can roam freely?”  
“Not at first of course not. You’ll have to either ask someone I trust to come with you, or, bring a guard.”  
Great. There goes my chance at escape. Tony gives me a knowing smirk.  
“Fine. I’ll take it my wrist hurts and these books are all boring. I assume I get an actual room?” Venom drips from my voice.  
“Of course Merlin. You’ll get an actual room with more books and a tv so that maybe you’ll learn So present day stuff and not be stuck like these twits and Steve.” Now it’s my turn to roll my eyes. The sound of the door opening catches my attention, and I see stark walk in with a key and a bracelet. Before taking my shackles off he snaps on the bracelet then removes the restraints.  
“Thank god.” I rub the bright red spots on my wrist and neck. Loki looks at me with a weird smirk and I sneer at him.  
“Come on young one i’ll show you your room and the rest of the common areas.” 

Thor booms at me and slings an arm around me as soon as I’m out of the cage. I’m already regretting it. He leads me to an elevator and explains what most floors hold like about an entire floor with labs or an entire floor of training equipment and as soon as Loki is in the elevator we are headed to the kitchen. I was pretty squished between them because thor is pretty big but he seems nice enough. A small smile creeps onto my face against my emotionless will, hydra always told us emotions make us weak and destroy us so I never made friends much less a lover. So I wipe the smile off my face but not before Loki sees it, but he didn’t say anything thankfully. And we arrive at the kitchen and I follow thor out as Loki walks behind us again.  
“Here is the kitchen, feel free to eat anything as long as it doesn’t say it’s specifically somebody’s, here we have Bucky-“ bucky waves but instantly you recognized him. You scowl at him.  
“So he is the traitor from my Special op’s unit? Makes sense he looks like a softy.” I wave him off.  
“You were in the same unit as me?” He looks completely awe struck.  
“Yes and the higher ups made an example of you... and now I’m here so... I guess that means I’ll be one soon enough.” You tried to hide the genuine hurt in your voice.  
“Hey. If you ever need anything-?”  
“Sabrina.”  
“If you ever need anything Sabrina I’m here for you.” I nod at him. Maybe it won’t be so bad. There is silence again in the room as everyone takes a minute.  
“Well if we could continue I’d very much like to go back to my room brother.” And the silence was lost just like that. Loki’s voice broke through the oppressing silence like a knife.  
“Ah yes. That’s Bucky as you know, and the other is rhodey. Now on to the common room.” Thor heads back to the elevator to leave and i follow him solemnly. Loki again behind me. When we descend to the common room we all hear yelling.  
“I swear to GOD Clint you said I could choose the movie and you have shot down EVERY SINGLE SUGGESTION!!!”  
“Well maybe you should pick some better movies Nat!!!!”  
Thor brings us out and clears his throat and they both stop yelling.  
“Sabrina this is Natasha and Clint they are the two assassins.”  
“Are you sure? They seem pretty loud.” I say dully. A snicker sounds from behind me and we all look back to see Loki laughing at them.. or me. I’m not quite sure.... I roll my eyes and continue.  
“I’m Sabrina I’ll be initiating in two weeks with Wanda and peter.” Natasha nods  
“How old are you?” A surprising question from Clint.  
“I’m 21. Why?”  
“Your now the second youngest avenger congrats.” I roll my eyes.  
“I may be young but I’ve been training in fighting and magic since I was born. Hydra took me when I was a child.” And with that I walk away not wanting to compromise my emotions. Thor runs to catch up with me and Loki just follows again. Thor takes us to my floor which just so happens to be the same floor as Loki. Great. He unlocks my room and I gasp. It’s bigger then the room that held my 10 person unit and it’s all for me? This really might not be as bad as I thought. They both leave me to my own devices and I think I’m in love. I explore the room, bathroom, and closet. After exploring those I grab a book and decide I should see how badly damaged my magic is. So with that book I set it on the table and after wearing out half my energy on 8 solid try’s I finally open just the cover. “Shit my magic is really worn out. So I lay down on my bed and accidentally fall into a deep slumber.


	2. I’d love to get to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today Sabrina was getting started as a real avenger and at the party she gets a bit tipsy. Tired and (slightly) drunk she heads to her room, only to be followed by the trickster and then she blacks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, feel free to comment. Story is getting juicy now, also I swear I’m trying my best. I have so many ideas for the character and her finding out she is jotunn. Just you wait.
> 
> Chapter soundtrack  
> I’d love to get to know you: auour   
> Suit and tie: Justin Timberlake

•~~~•  
A dark room with no light and no sound.   
“Hello?”   
“Your an interesting one aren’t you?” I couldn’t quite tell who it was but his voice was beautiful and silken.  
“What do you want?”  
“Mmm feisty for a mortal.”  
“What do you want?” I say more stern. I couldn’t see him. Turning and looking for any sign of him and I couldn’t find one.   
“Your different. With the others I can sense their mortality but with you it’s different. Do you know why?” 

•~~~•

I shot upwards in my bed. Cold sweats plague me as I feel freezing but comfortable with my brain plaguing me with dreadful memories flooding back. I don’t break easily but if I were to break it would be brittle and I know that so why let it get under my skin. It had been about a week and a half since I had been let lose, and about 2 months since I had gone missing from hydra, and now In about 3 days I was to become an official avenger. What have I gotten myself into. I’m not a hero. God I’m just so... confused. 

I hadn’t talked to anyone in a week and a half I just ate, read, and tried to get caught up with present day society. I practiced magic a bit to make sure I didn’t lose it completely. 

I head down to the kitchen this morning to get some food for breakfast and when I get there Bucky, the traitor, is eating a plum.  
“Hello Sabrina.”  
“Hi.”  
“What’s up?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Are you doing alright?”  
“Yes.”  
“Have you thought about what your going to call yourself as an avenger? Like a hero name?”  
“Who said I’m a hero?” I roll my eyes and ignore the rest of his questions until he says  
“Why are you so cold? I offered to help you if you felt down and you blatantly ignore anyone’s attempt to talk to you.” A quiet growl rolls from my throat.  
“Well when you grow up being used as a weapon of mass destruction, with no friends or family you tend to act a bit cold.” He looked slightly taken back by what I said. I roll my eyes and continue searching the cabinets for viable food and when I find a yogurt and pop tart I take them and start to head out of the kitchen, when the ghost of a hand lightly tugs my shoulder to stop me.  
“Look, I’m sorry for what’s happen to you, I have no clue how it feels, but I do know how it feels to be trapped somewhere alone not knowing who you are and having no one to talk to, but, this team is willing to talk to you and let you rant and be yourself if your willing to let them. Just know if you ever want to talk I’m here for you. Especially since we both went through similar problems.” Another dark growl escapes my lips.  
“You have no clue what it’s like. I grew up with no one. The only person I could talk to was the Sargent who took me in and he beat me. Do you have any clue what it’s like growing up being called a freak by a team of full grown adults because you have something they don’t? Do you know what it’s like being forced to be monitored while killing rats with purely just your mind until you pass out? I lived in hydra for 25 years. Not ONCE did I go to a real school, not ONCE did I meet another kid my age until now.” He looks sad, surprised, and sympathetic. Until then I didn’t realize the tears streaming down my face. He pulls me into a hug as I break down sobbing into his chest.  
“I’m so sorry. I had no clue. I hope that you let us all help as much as we can. We want to be your friends.” His hands tubing my back soothingly as I continue hiccuping after calming myself. From behind me I hear someone’s voice who I had only heard once.  
“Hey buck. Am I interrupting something?”

I pull away wiping my face with my now free hands (as my food is now on the counter) over my face.   
“Oh you must be that new girl... are you ok?” As soon as he sees the tears he comes over next to bucky to make sure I’m good.   
“Y-yeah. I’m *hic* fine. Im s-Sabrina your Captain America right?”  
“Yes I am. Are you sure your good?” He asks concern lacing his voice a small choked laugh leaves my throat. Buck still rubbing my back soothingly.  
“Your sincerity is misplaced. You have no idea what I’ve done.”  
“Well no one, not even assassins, which I assume you are, deserve pain. You sure you’re ok?” I shake my head no, another shakes laugh escapes my lips as I grab my food and head back to my room. I mentally curse myself for showing that much emotion. How dare I. This was not the plan. I’m ruining myself. I’m going to turn soft like the trai- Bucky. And I’m not sure if that’s good or bad... should I let them in? Should I make friends? What if they just break me down? What I let them down? Before I could finish sulking in my own self-loathing I run into a bold muscular chest.  
“Hello young magician!” Ah it’s thor, of course.   
“Hello thor.”  
“Are you excited for becoming an avenger and started magic lessons? My brother though he may not show it is happy to be able to teach someone magic like mother did for him.” He smiles sadly, clearly remembering a fond memory. And with a sigh I decide to let my walls break down for just his eyes. I trust him. Especially since he often came to visit me.  
“Though I may not show I two am excited. Thank you for you concern thor.” A small smile covers my face, and a wide one covers Thor’s.   
“Are you opening up to me?” His smile turns into a semi smirk and then I instantly know it’s not thor.   
“Who are you?” I ask accusingly my smile dropping immediately.  
“Hmm your a smart one, aren’t you?” Thats when I remember the voice from my dream.   
“You were in my dream.” A green light envelopes ‘thor’ and it slowly fades to show his younger brother.  
“Oh was I doll? And what did I do? Was it like what I dream of doing to you?” I hear a weird tinge in his voice, slightly animalistic in manner. The smirk covering his face clearly showing that he was enjoying me being confused and vulnerable. I start to try and continue to my room but he blocks my path.   
“Move.” His smirk grows.  
“No.”  
“What?!”  
“No.”   
“Get our of my way.”  
“Make. Me.” His eyebrows raise expecting anything. So I grab his arm and try to muster as much power as I can to persuade his mind to move but instead I exhaust my power and I hear a whisper in the back of my head. ‘Bad idea doll.’ Before he can pull anything I slip out of his grip and behind him.  
“My magic may be strained but I am still a trained assassin your highness.” And with that I slip into my room, making sure to lock it. “Shit!” I forgot my food! And hiding from the cackle outside my door he noticed that. I roll my eyes and decide to take care of feeding myself later. Clearly Loki, My soon to be teacher, is a threat. A groan escapes my throat as I roll into my bed lazily. I opt for reading ‘Assassins Gambit’ and I ultimately end up passing out from exhaustion of power.  
•~~~•

It’s been 3 days and today is my official initiation into the avengers. Today me, Wanda, and peter will become official avengers, And tomorrow is my first lesson with professor Loki. 

As I walk down stairs for breakfast some kid runs into me.  
“O-oh hey I’m sorry I didn’t mean- woah! Who are you?” I scoff. This must be that spider kid.  
“I’m Sabrina and you are peter I assume?” And when I say my name his eyes light up like a Christmas tree.  
“Wait so your names sabrina and you have magic?! Like Sabrina the teenage witch?!” I groan.  
“Who?” He looks flabbergasted.  
“You mean to tell me you don’t know who Sabrina is?!” I shake my head as I raise an eyebrow.   
“Wow. You have a lot to learn. Hey aren’t you the second youngest?”  
“Yes I know. You and I are the youngest. Now can I get food?”  
“Sure.” He moves to let me past but just as I leave he follows me.  
“So have you thought of a hero name?” I sigh giving up.  
“No.”  
“What about something cold like your personality.” I immediately turn and glare at him.  
“Joking!”  
“Better be.” And as I continue walking he list our tons of stupid names until I hear a good one.  
“What about frostbite?”   
“Mm I like that actually.. it suits me. Now we have the winter soldier and frostbite from the same division.”  
“Wait... you worked with Bucky at hydra?!” I sigh  
“Yeah I guess. But anyway that’s a cool name. I’ll have to tell Stark. So anyway what was this vine that you speak of?”  
“Oh it’s an app for phones that has 6 second long videos that are really funny.” I nod as he tell me more of social media while we eat. This had been the first time since I got here that I had an actual long conversation. He actually got me to laugh and rhodey had been in the room when I did. He looked utterly shocked to say the least. Tony had given me a phone yesterday so peter showed me how to use it and helped me make social media accounts and to help get me started he put on his Spider-Man mask and took a photo with me tagged me and posted it saying that I was a new member of the avengers just like him. In less the 10 minuets I had over 500 followers with no posts. Apparently peters whole Spider-Man insta (as he told me to call it) was just pics of him and the avengers or him on buildings, always in the mask though. 

As we finished our food we kept talking. I mostly talked of some of the missions I had been on lately and the one I was doing when I got caught (which was hacking shield operating system) and he seemed amazed that I had no clue about present day culture and that all I knew of was from books. He told me of his schooling and how he got his powers and met stark.   
“You know mrs. Romanof had a similar story. She was a Russian assassin and mr. Barton was tasked with killing her but instead ended up persuading mr. Fury to make her a shield agent. And now she’s an amazing avenger.” I smile at his attempt to make me feel better about getting caught.   
“Peter?” Tony came into the kitchen and sees him and I sitting across from each other with smiles plastered on both our faces.  
“Damn peter you got her to show emotion! That’s amazing! She hasn’t shown any emotion aside from distaste and sadness since she got her.” He speaks as if I’m not right here, so I clear my throat.   
“Ah yes I need you two to come with me. We have pepper taking you and Wanda shopping while I take peter.” After the information I scrunch up my face.  
“Why are we going shopping?” I say and he looks dumbstruck.  
“Your initiation? There’s gonna be a lot of paparazzi. And don’t worry peter I already told them that they have to block out your face and if they don’t I’m making sure that it looks like your just helping with your internship.” He assures peter.  
“And what if they ask about me being from hydra? Hmm?” He looks a little confused and seems to just remember I came from hydra.  
“Ah yes. Well I’ll tell them something.. I’ll think about it later. Anyway come on you two pepper and Wanda are waiting.” Peter nods as I get up and follow them. When I get up I see a flash of gold and green. Maybe it was my imagination.

•~~~•

Shopping with pepper took forever. Pepper couldn’t find a good dress for herself, Wanda apparently was picking to simple of dresses (even though stark said dress for a fancy club, basically), and I really just wanted to wear a pair of jeans and a dress shirt. When we came back we all had dresses, peppers was black, Wanda’s red (of course), and mine a light purple. Mine was a cute cocktail dress with a slit up the leg to about mid-thigh. I had gotten a bit of jewelry to pair with it. (I had also gotten permission earlier to use magic and change the way my magic bracelet looks) and now it was about 5:00 which meant the party was to start in an hour. So I decide to head to my room but I’m stopped by pepper.  
“What do you think your doing?”  
“Going to my room?” She looks at me like I said the most outrageous thing ever.  
“You think your just gonna be free like that? No no no. Put on the dresses so that when we go get you hair, and makeup done they won’t get messed up.”  
“We are going to a salon?”  
“Yes now hurry up I don’t want to be late to our reservation.” And she rushes me to a bathroom to change. So I come out in my dress right as peter and Tony come back from shopping and hair.   
“Wow! Sabrina you look really good in that dress.” I grumble a bit about the length and the slit but I still thank him. Tony just gives me a thumbs up as he talks to pepper (who was already changed). After stark gives her a quick peck on the lips she’s rushing me and Wanda out to the car. 

•~~~• 

when we get back it’s 5:52 and pepper is rushing to get us to the party room that stark has set up with a dance floor a DJ and a fully stocked bar. And when we get in i hear Tony.  
“Now peter if you order anything from the bar make sure it’s either a soda or if it’s alcoholic say like a virgin Bloody Mary because then it’s the same drink just with non-alcoholic substitute.” A small laugh escapes my lips as I see this 17 year old boy getting babied by stark. Pepper sees my laugh and smiles at me.  
“You know you don’t have to be emotionless anymore. We are all here for you. Besides a smile looks good on you.”  
“I know and I’m trying to work on it. You all seem like nice people and I really do want to be friends with you guys. You will be my first friends-“ just then a huge arm is sling over my shoulder. I jump from the sudden contact and a booming laugh sounds from behind me.   
“Hi thor.” Pepper says to him.  
“Hello ms. Potts! Hello Sabrina. You both look lovely. The festivities are starting soon I am told.”  
“Yes they are when everyone arrives Tony will be giving a speech on how happy we are to have new members then everyone’s allowed to go about as they please.” Pepper told him. He nods and continues on his way. When he leaves I spot a specific pair of bright green eyes staring at me. He was wearing a black suit and his hair slicked back. He looked pretty delicious but he clearly is either a threat to me or someone that I should just generally be weary of. 

Tony to save the day though as he comes to me.   
“What do you want to be officially called? Wanda is scarlet witch and peter is Spider-Man of course.”  
“Frostbite? Peter came up with it”   
“Okay frosty.”  
“Just because I chose that doesn’t mean you can call me frosty!” He smiles walking away to greet some reporters that came in. Slowly everyone else shows up and tony stands to start announcing after fixing us next to him peter, them me, then Wanda. We all stand looking at the crowd of reporters and photographers along with agents and workers from stark industries and shield, and of course the avengers. I look around awkwardly. Bucky and Thor both smile at me encouragingly. Peter looks to me and smiles. I force an awkward half smile to hide my full blown panic attack. 

After the ceremony (which was just tony saying how glad he was to have us and answering questions ((mostly about me and Wanda))Wanda, peter, and I all talked about what was going on. Wanda and I found out that us and Bucky are all from hydra and that made it a lot more easier on me. They both told me that I should relax because the avengers will ‘take care’ of me. 

I sit at the bar and order my ‘first’ drink. (I just turned 21 but everyone drinks before they are of age.) I sip on it talking to peter. As the night continues I start getting tired (and a bit tipsy) so I decide now is the time to leave. I have a lot to do tomorrow.

As I head for the door I hear Loki saying he was going to head out but I think nothing of it as I hurry to the elevators. When I get to my floor Loki is standing outside my room. How’d he get there so fast? (Magic I assume).   
“Hello darling.” I roll my eyes at him.  
“Loki I’m tired. Can you just let me pass? Besides you can you with me tomorrow. We have class remember?”  
“Oh yes. I know full well, but we will have company. I’m not fully trusted around here. Besides I want to toy with you now. You look absolutely ravishing in that dress doll.” He smirks moving closer. I stand my ground and stare at him.  
“Please just let me go sleep, Loki.” His smirk grows  
“Mmm I love the way you say my name.” I decide to try and force my way through but when I get close enough he grabs my arm.   
“Let. Me. Go.” He makes a noise like a growl and quite whine escapes my lips from instinct. Being tipsy apparently stops all thoughts of what to do from training. A glint in his eyes looks feral.  
“Don’t try to escape this time doll.” He leans in, his mouth directly next to my ear, breath tickling my earlobe.   
“This time I’m not letting you get away. You’ve stirred me up. Your sickening in a way that no one else has ever made me feel.” He nips at my earlobe and a shiver runs through me. Despite my mind telling me to move, there is a part of me that thinks this is REALLY hot.  
“Your voice intoxicates me while your body begs for me. I’d love to get to know all of it.” He continues speaking poetically.   
“Stop talking.” I huff out, face red and hot. He chuckles and continues nipping at my ear and neck. That’s the last thing I remember. His voice echoing in my head.   
“I’d love to get to know all of it.”


End file.
